Yangbug y Yin Noir
by Nanamiii
Summary: Adrien sabía, sabía que ella era su opuesto complementario.


_**Disclaimer**_ : _MLB_ no es mío. La imagen de la carátula pertenece a **lucressia en deviantart** y fue subida con su permiso. **  
**

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.  
 **Palabras** : 699  
 **Beta** : Yin y Vio  
 **Nota** : Wow, mi primer fic de _MLB_.

* * *

—¡Lo siento tanto, Adrien! —se disculpó Marinette por milésima (¿o millonésima?) vez.

—Insisto, Marinette, no tienes por qué preocuparte —intentó tranquilizarla, inútilmente, él. De nuevo. El jovencito le regaló su sonrisa más dulce, pero eso pareció tensar aún más a su compañera.

No había sido nada grave, en serio. La verdad, ¿a quién se le ocurría acercarse por detrás a una persona? Era más que natural que, con lo gesticulosa que era ella, Adrien terminaría recibiendo un codazo en la nariz.

Honestamente, la situación no podría haber sido más positiva. Alya, esa bendita y misteriosa fuerza de la naturaleza, había insistido con efusión en que Marinette lo llevara a la enfermería para que le revisaran la nariz sangrante. Y, si bien ya no necesitaba compañía, ya que el sangrado se había detenido, Adrien había insistido en que se quedara. Porque sabía —Oh, sí sabía— que la dulce y nerviosa Marinette era en realidad la valiente y encantadora Ladybug.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Bueno, a él le gustaba pensar que habían sido sus instintos gatunos la llave para darse cuenta de las similitudes entre ambas. La risa de Ladybug, su mirada celeste, su manera de caminar; Marinette se comportaba de la misma manera... excepto, por alguna extraña razón, cuando él se hallaba cerca.

Y no, el hecho de que accidentalmente la había visto destransformarse no había tenido _nada que ver_.

Se deshizo rápidamente del sentimiento de culpa que estaba empezando a formarse en él (después de todo y, aunque había sido involuntariamente, había roto un juramento no tan implícito para con su súper-compañera) y se concentró en el perfil de Marinette, quien, como en tantas otras veces, procuraba no mirarlo. ¿Cómo decirle que él era Chat Noir? ¿Le creería? ¿Sería mejor confesárselo luego de haber salvado el día? De hacer eso último, ¿qué debería revelarle primero: su propia identidad o el hecho de que sabía quién era Ladybug?

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Marinette, lo cual lo devolvió a la realidad. Rayos, ¿hacía cuanto que se había quedado mirándola?

—¡No, no! No duele nada —Otra vez intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa. Ella, a pesar de sus nervios, le sonrió también.

 _Ah, ahí estaba_. Era minúsculo, sí, pero el atisbo de Ladybug era evidente. No era la sonrisa segura o burlona que la superheroína solía portar; mas allí estaba.

Se preguntó, por un lado, cómo podía ser que Ladybug y Marinette fueran la misma persona. Pero, por el otro, reconoció que él mismo no se comportaba de la manera que Chat Noir lo hacía cuando volvía a ser Adrien. Sabía que su padre lo desheredaría si se volvía la máquina de chistes (aunque, en su profesionalísima opinión, eran de excelente calidad) que era su otra identidad. Volviendo a Marinette, seguramente Ladybug sería su contraparte, el yin de su yang.

Esta vez fue un sacudón del suelo lo que lo hizo cortar su hilo de pensamientos; y, por los gritos que se escuchaban fuera de la enfermería, era obvio que se trataba de otro a _kuma_. Ambos se pararon de un salto, listos para la acción.

—A-Adrien, voy a buscar a Alya —se excusó ella—. Tengo que asegurarme que esté a salvo. ¿Estarás bien solo?

—Por supuesto —le respondió—. Gracias por todo, Marinette.

Su cuerpo se tensó por última vez, pero pronto volvío en sí. No podía perder el tiempo, ni él tampoco. Esperó que Marinette desapareciera por el pasillo y, una vez que se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, llamó a Plagg para transformarse.

—Siempre listo para la batalla, ¿no, _minou_? —Lo recibió Ladybug en el techo de la escuela unos minutos más tarde, con su yo-yo mágico en mano y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué clase de compañero sería si no, _my lady_? —respondió, juguetón.

Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, puso los ojos en blanco. Antes de lanzarse a la aventura, Chat Noir la examinó por última vez. En efecto, Marinette y Ladybug eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Así como ella era el yang de su yin; dos opuestos complementarios que encajaban perfectamente.

Ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar la manera de dejar de ser dos para poder ser uno.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
